The Falcons
by jessejj
Summary: The 5th story in the 'Detective munks' series. Detectives Simon and Jeanette are back. In this story a ruthless biker gang is attacking every police officer in town, but there is only one that will satisfy them.
1. Chapter 1

"Theo, you ready yet?" Simon called out to his brother. "The funeral starts in 30 minutes."

"Almost Si" Theodore responded. "Have you seen my left shoe?"

"Check under your bed, you find everything else under there."

"Now that's just…" Theodore paused and looked under his bed. "Uh."

"You found it didn't you" Simon asked grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

"Yeah, let's go" Theodore straightened his tie and the two brothers left out the door.

Today the chipmunks and the chipettes were going to a funeral. Their friend Cecily Daniels was murdered by a crazed cop killer, revealed as Terra Bennett, who wanted revenge for her brother's arrest. Eventually Simon and Jeanette brought her to justice when she attacked the policemen's ball 2 weeks ago.

_**Meanwhile at the chipettes house,**_

"Come on Brit" Jeanette said knocking on the door to her sister's room. "We're already 10 minutes behind schedule."

"I'm almost ready" Brittany replied. Finally she stepped out. "So what do you think of this hairstyle?"

"You had us waiting in here while you were doing your hair" Eleanor said grabbing her purse.

"What, I want to look sexy."

"You're worried about looking sexy at a funeral" Jeanette said raising an eyebrow.

"Is that in some way wrong" Brittany asked putting her hands on her hips.

Jeanette and Eleanor sighed.

"Never mind Brittany" Jeanette said grabbing her keys. "Let's just go."

_**Later, at the funeral home,**_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were in the chapel viewing the body. Each of them had on a pair of white gloves to serve as pallbearers

"Wow" Simon said taking off his shades. "She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah" Alvin responded. "I never thought I'd live to see this day."

At that moment, the chipettes arrived.

"Sorry we're late guys" Jeanette apologized.

"Brittany's hair" Simon said without thinking.

"You know it."

They stood in there for another two minutes before the minister and the rest of the pallbearers came in.

"Um sorry to interrupt" the minister apologized. "But it's time to move out."

"Yes sir" the chipmunks replied.

The chipettes stepped out the room and the pallbearers grabbed the casket. They took it out the building and loaded it into the hearse. Then everybody hopped in their cars and drove to the cemetery. When they got there the pallbearers then unloaded the casket from the hearse and put it on the stand. The rest of the funeral was supposed to go on as planned. However, everyone heard something approaching. The sound of motorcycle engines. Then all of a sudden, a group of bikers began to approach.

"Oh no" Cecily's mom said in fear. "There here."

"Who's here Mrs. Daniels" Jeanette asked when she saw the look in the frail woman's face.

"A terrible gang Cece got involved with when she was going through her rebel teen phase" she answered.

The group approached. One of them walked up and put his hand on the casket.

"Sister Cece" he said as he looked at the wooden box. "This shouldn't have happened to you."

"I apologize" Simon said putting up one finger. "Who are you guys?"

"We're The Falcons" he answered. "I'm Clyde and this is my crew, Otis, Mitch, Eva, Kate, and John Claude."

"How do know Cecily?" Simon asked.

"Sister Cece ran with us back in the day" he answered again. "Before she went all goody two shoes on us she was a dedicated falcon, and once a falcon always a falcon. Who did this? I want his head on a platter."

Simon could see the anger in his eyes. He wanted revenge.

"Well Clyde I think you'll be happy to know that the murderer is already behind bars."

"Is that so" Clyde said walking up to Simon. "How do you know that?"

"My partner Jeanette and I locked her up when she tried to attack the policemen's ball."

"That's nice" he said. The look in his eyes changed from anger to cold.

"Are you all right" Jeanette asked as she walked up to Clyde and Simon.

"Oh I'm fine, but I just want the two of you to know something."

"What?"  
He leaned in so they could hear him whisper.

"The killer might be suffering the consequences" he whispered. "But the murderer isn't. FALCONS OUT!"

The group of men walked back to their motorcycles and road out of the cemetery.

"Si, what do you think he meant" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know Jean" Simon replied. "But something tells me we better be on our toes."

Everyone remained silent. They all took their seats and the funeral resumed.

_**The next day,**_

Simon and Jeanette were out patrolling the town.

"Hey Si" Jeanette said looking at her watch. "It's lunch time."

"Thank goodness I'm starving" Simon said rubbing his stomach. "How about that new sandwich deli on Johnson avenue, they have those new vegan burgers."

"Sure, I've been waiting to try those."

The pair drove up to their destination.

"I'll go in" Simon said getting out the squad car.

Simon walked into the building. Lucky for him he was the first person there.

"Excuse me" he said walking towards the counter. "I'd like to order 2 of your new vegan burgers."

"UM…Yes sir" the cashier said. He seemed nervous for some strange reason.

"Hey, is something wrong" Simon asked as he saw the man start to sweat.

"I can't do this! I'M SORRY!"

No sooner had he said those words John Claude and Mitch had jumped from behind the counter and attacked Simon. Within mere seconds Simon was on the floor beaten down. To make things worse, Mitch wrapped a chain around his fist and tried to punch Simon's jaw. Simon tried to dodge it, but it still connected in his ribs. John Claude grabbed Simon's hair and pulled him up.

"Now you listen to me chipmunk" he said with a sinister look. "The boss ain't too happy about what happened to sister Cece and he believes that it's the cops fault. He made it clear that every cop in town is going to get what's coming to them. And we're gonna start with you."

He slammed Simon's head back on the floor, before picking him up again and slamming him into the wall.

_**BANG**_

The assault was interrupted by gunfire.

"FREEZE, DETECTIVE JEANETTE MILLER, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST."

Before she even finished her sentence they had already jumped behind the counter and ran out the back way. Jeanette decided to let them go and tend to her injured partner.

"Simon, are you OK?"

"I'm fine" he said standing up with his hands on his ribs. "I've taken worse beatings. Hey, what's that?"

Simon tried to bend over and pick up a piece of paper the John Claude had dropped, but he was still feeling the effects of the beating he had just received. So, Jeanette picked it up and read it.

"Oh my god" she managed to let out.

"What is it" Simon took the paper and read it. "Oh no, we need to get to Alvin about this!"


	2. falcons prey

Simon and Jeanette pulled up to the police station. Jeanette got out the car and had to help Simon in the building since he was still favoring his injured ribs. When they got through the doors they were approached by a very concerned looking Eleanor.

"Oh my god" she said in horror. "What happened?"

"Remember that gang that crashed the funeral yesterday" Simon reminded.

"Yeah"

"I had a little run in with them."

"It was more than a little run in" Jeanette said digging in her pocket. "They left this behind."

She handed Eleanor the paper.

"Oh my god" she gasped when she was through reading it. "You got to get this to Alvin."

"I know, can you take Simon to the clinic?"

"I don't need anyone to help…AAAAHHHH" Simon let go of Jeanette and tried to walk, but his body was still feeling pain. "Ok let's go Eleanor."

Eleanor helped Simon to the clinic while Jeanette went to Alvin's office.

"ALVIN" she shouted as she walked through the door.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"For what?"

"Sorry Jeanette, force of habit" he replied. "What's up?"

"Look at this" she said giving him the paper. It read:

_Attention all dedicated Falcons, a member of our family has been taken out and we need to get even. Take down every cop you see, but if you find this one bring him in._

Below the text was a picture of Alvin.

"Whoa" he said in shock. "We've got a real problem on our hands."

"I know" she responded. "They got Simon."

"What!" Alvin jumped. "Where is he?"

"He's in the clinic" she answered. "He's banged up pretty bad.

"Well let's go."

Alvin got up from his chair and he and Jeanette went to the clinic. When they walked in they found Simon sitting up on the table. His middle section was all bandaged up. Eleanor was sitting in the chair next to him.

"Hey bro" Alvin greeted. "What's the damage?"

"Let's take a look. Eleanor."

"Let's see…" Eleanor said reading the records the doctor gave her. "He has 3 cracked ribs and he suffered I concussion."

"Wow!"

"Enough about me, did Jeanette show you that note" he asked putting his shirt on.

"Yeah" Alvin answered. "That's why I'm giving this little issue to you guys. I need you guys to bring these guys down."

"I'm in" Jeanette said. "What about you Si?"

"I'll do it, but Alvin, you need to lie low for a while." Simon replied.

"You've got nothing to worry about" Eleanor assured. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

"Thanks Ellie" Jeanette said giving her sister a hug.

"Well what are we waiting for" Simon said. "Let's go Jean."

"Right behind you."

Simon and Jeanette left the clinic.

"I'm getting hungry" Alvin stated.

"Me too" Eleanor replied. "Wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Sure."

With that, Alvin and Eleanor also left the station.


	3. we need answers

_Knock Knock Knock._

Simon and Jeanette arrived on the front porch of the Daniels residence.

"Who is it" a female voice on the other side of the door asked.

"It's us Mrs. Daniels" Jeanette replied. The door opened.

"Simon, Jeanette, how are you" she greeted.

"We're fine" Simon answered. "We need to talk to you."

"Of course, come in."

With that the two detectives made their way into the house. They sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Ok" Mrs. Daniels said sitting in her chair. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Mrs. Daniels we need to ask you some questions" Jeanette told her. "About the Falcons."

Silence came over the room as soon as she said those 3 words. It remained the way until Mrs. Daniels finally got the nerve to say something.

"I thought we were through with that band of ne'er-do-wells" she said taking a deep breath.

"Believe me, I wish we were" Simon responded. "But there was a little incident and we're trying to bring them down."

"Well you're the first" she acknowledged. "Every other cop we've called just seemed to look the other way."

"What do you mean" Jeanette asked. "Tell us everything you know. Alvin's life is in danger."

"Well, years ago when Cecily was still a teenager and finally grew out of that rebellious stage she told me she quit that group of thugs. Then one night I was home with her brother Tyler and her sister Margret. I heard a knock at the door and when I answered they barged in like a pack of wolves. They were yelling at me where's CeCe. I told them I didn't know and they needed to leave. They thought I was lying and they started to ransack the house. I tried to call the police but they cut the line. They spread through the house destroying everything in sight. Tyler and Margret ran downstairs crying in horror. I begged them to stop but they wouldn't. They kept it up for another 20 minutes before finally leaving. That was the last time we ever saw them, until the funeral."

"You said the police couldn't do anything" Jeanette brought up. "How come?"

"It was out of their control" she answered. "They knew that once I got to a phone I'd turn them in, so after that they snuck away to Canada after a gang war in the park."

"A gang fight with who" Simon asked.

"They got into a brawl with another group of kids" Mrs. Daniels explained. "They refused to be bullied by them anymore and they stood to them, but they were outnumbered and only one of them got away alive."

"Who was it" Simon asked. "We'll need to speak to him next."

"His name is Earl Parker" she said. "He lives just 4 blocks from here."

"Thanks Mrs. Daniels" Jeanette said getting up. "We got what we needed."

"Glad I could help dears" she replied. "Anything to put away that gang."

"Well we hate to have leave like this, but we have to meet with Mr. Parker."

"Very well, goodbye."

"Bye Mrs. Daniels."

Simon and Jeanette left out the house and followed the directions they were given. When they arrived at their location they knocked on the door.

"Earl Parker" Simon said taking out his badge. "Detectives Seville and Miller, we need to speak to you."

There was no response.

"That's weird" Jeanette said. She placed her ear on the door and a look of concern came across her face. "Oh no!"

Jeanette backed away from the door and kicked it open with all her might. Simon's jaw dropped, he'd never seen Jeanette do something like that.

"Let's go" she said pulling out her gun. Simon snapped back to reality and followed close behind.

As soon as they rushed in they heard screams of pain coming from the kitchen. The ran there as fast as they could.

"FREEZE, POLI…OH MY GOD" they shouted in unison.

They were in shock at the sight before them. A man was lying on the floor looked to be bleeding out. If that wasn't bad enough his left arm was missing. Simon and Jeanette rushed to his aid.

"Mr. Parker, we're here to help, Simon call an ambulance."

Simon took out his cell phone and immediately dialed the number.

"Hello…yes it's an emergency, this man's been attacked and his arms been cut off…thank you." Simon hung up the phone. "They said they're on their way, but we need the arm, they think they can reattach it."

Jeanette looked around in the kitchen, and then finally found it.

"There Simon" she said pointing at the sink.

Simon quickly dashed to the sink. His jaw dropped when he got there.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong" Jeanette asked still trying to keep Earl alive.

"It's jammed halfway down the garbage disposal" he said.

At that moment, the paramedics came in.

"Excuse me" one of them said. "We'll take care of him."

"Wow they got here fast" Jeanette said as they walked out.

Then Simon heard his cell phone ring.

"Who is it" Jeanette asked.

"It's Eleanor" he answered. "Hello?"

"Simon" Eleanor said sounding out of breath.

"Eleanor what's wrong" Simon said worriedly.

"We've got a problem" she answered. They got him…"


End file.
